Los Demonios de la luna
by lianardonis
Summary: Bleylok está desesperado por destruir a los Snow Kids y acabar con la paz cósmica. ¿que se le habrá ocurrido esta vez? !no te lo pierdas! TiaXRocket MeiXD'jok
1. Chapter 1

Hola, antes de nada quiero aclarar el tiempo en el que sucede la historia

Hola, antes de nada quiero aclarar el tiempo en el que sucede la historia. Sucede en la segunda parte de Galactik Football.

"**LOS DEMONIOS DE LA LUNA"**

_**CAPITULO 1**_

En el pequeño planeta helado de Akillian, Aarch hacía otra de sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

-¡VAMOS! ¡Quiero más fluidez en las jugadas! ¡D'jok, pasa el balón!-Gritaba Aarch desesperado.

Cinco minutos después…

-Creo que ya es suficiente, Clamp… no me hacen caso.-dijo Aarch afónico de gritar a sus jugadores.

-Como quieras, Aarch…-Dijo Clamp pulsando varios botones.

En un instante, el cubo holográfico se desintegró.

-¿Por qué paramos?-preguntó Mark.

-¿Qué por que paramos? ¡¿Qué por que paramos?!-exclamó Aarch furioso- ¡paramos por que no hacéis caso! Yuki no estás concentrada, Micro-ice no dejas de molestar a Yuki, D'jok no pasas a nadie, Mark no se que haces, Tia y Rocket, no se donde estaréis, pero en este mundo seguro que no, Mei deja de hablar con Thran y Thran deja de hablar con Mei, Ahito no te quedes dormido. ¡ES QUE ESTA SESIÓN HA SIDO UN DESASTRE!-gritó el entrenador.

Los Snow Kids se quedaron petrificados. El entrenador les había dado demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, y sumando a eso que eran las 5 de la mañana, nadie se enteró de mucho.

-Está bien… -dijo Aarch más calmado- fingiré que es cosa del día. Mañana el entrenamiento será a las 7, así que, espero que espabiléis.

Todos asintieron.

-Ahito, vente con migo-dijo Simbai.

Ahito se encogió de hombros y se fue a hacer sus ejercicios especiales con Simbai. El resto se fueron de la habitación.

Tras una hora, Tia estaba paseando por el planeta con su cámara de video. De pronto se escuchó el ruido de un motor. Tia se dio la vuelta y miró.

-¿Cómo tú tan sola por aquí?-dijo Rocket que estaba en su moto de nieve.

-Ya ves…-dijo esta. Rocket le hizo un gesto para que subiera a la moto. Tia accedió.

-Ahora vas a saber lo que es la velocidad.-

Tia sonrió.

En lo alto de un edificio, dos personas observaban la escena.

-¿esa es? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-creo que sí.- el otro sacó una foto. Efectivamente, era ella.

Los hombres empezaron a perseguir a la pareja.

En el lugar donde se reunían los aficionados al Galactik Football, los Snow Kids (menos Tia y Rocket que no estaban) veían un partido de los Shadows contra los Cyclops.

-¡pero como alucina Sinedd!-girtó Micro-Ice.-¡lo lleva claro si quiere pasar por ahí con esa barrera de Cyclops!

La madre de Micro-Ice les dio unas bebidas.

-Intentad hacer menos ruido.

-Sí…-dijo Micro-Ice.

En ese momento, Los Shadows marcaron un gol

-¡¿HABÉIS VISTO ESO?!-gritó Mark.

Micro-Ice miró a su madre que le devolvió una mirada de asesina.

Los Shadows habían ganado el partido.

-Supongo que ya sabéis a quien toca enfrentarse en el próximo partido…-dijo D'jok

Mei suspiró.

-Sinedd está más agresivo que nunca-dijo Yuki.

-¡No te preocupes, Mei y Yo no dejaremos que pase nadie!-dijo Thran poniéndose en pie.

-¡claro que si!-dijo Mei entre risas.

……………………………………

Rocket había llevado a Tia a su cueva (N/a parece que hablamos de Batman XD) El chico empujó suavemente a Tia sobre un sofá. Tia cayó sentada Rocket estaba muy cerca de ella.

-¿Qué… vas ha hacer?-preguntó esta un poco sonrojada.

-Ya lo verás.-dijo Rocket.

Tia tragó saliva.

De pronto el chico comenzó a darle toques a un balón y lo disparó a un agujero de la pared.

-¿Qué te parece?-dijo él.

-no me lo puedo creer…-dijo esta aparentemente molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó como si no se hubiera enterado de nada.

Rocket la miró. Estaba de brazos cruzados, si las miradas mataran, el chico ya estaría muerto.

El sobrino de Aarch se percató de la situación y sonrió.

Tia se puso de pie. Rocket le dio la espalda un momento. De pronto se giró bruscamente empujando a la chica sobre el sofá y acabando él sobre ella.

Tia no podía parar de reír.

-¡para!-consiguió articular entre risas. Sentía la respiración de Rocket en su cuello y eso le producía cosquillas.

El chico la miró un momento. Ella estaba sonrojada, y respiraba agitadamente a causa de la risa. Los hipnóticos ojos verdes de su novia eran irresistibles.

Él se acercó a su oído.

-Te quiero-dijo casi en un susurro y sin esperar respuesta alguna la besó apasionadamente.

En la academia, todos (excepto Tia y Rocket que no estaban viendo precisamente el partido)

-Vaya… ya se os ve mas tranquilos-dijo Aarch.

-¡Y que lo diga, Mister, hemos estado viendo jugar a Sinedd y venimos con las pilas pero que bien cargadas!-dijo D'jok

-Como sabréis nuestro próximo partido será contra los Shadows.-djo Aarch con la típica pose "Aarch" (para los que no sepan como es esa posición, consiste en agarrase las manos a la altura de la espalda, bueno yo tampoco me explico demasiado bien XD)

Después miró por la ventana.

-¿Quién falta?-preguntó el entrenador

-¡pues los de siempre!-dijo Micro-Ice.

-¿y esos son…?-

-Pues Rocket y Tia que vete a saber tú lo que están haciendo…-justo en ese momento aparecieron por la puerta los nombrados.

-Ya estamos aquí.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-preguntó Micro-Ice.

Ambos le ignoraron como siempre.

-¡BIEN! Ahora que estáis todos, quería deciros que el próximo partido, será un simple amistoso, pero no os confiéis, por que vamos a demostrar que somos los mejores.

-¡oh, no! ¡ya empieza el sermón!-Le dijo en voz baja Micro-Ice a Yuki a la que le entró un ataque de risa.

Tras una Hora de "sermón" Los jugadores se dirigían a sus habitaciones, pues era ya tarde.

-¡hasta mañana!-dijo Micro Ice y entró a su habitación compartida con D'jok.

Mei entró en su habitación. Todos se habían ido ya a dormir excepto Tia y Rocket.

-entonces… ¿Qué te pareció?-preguntó Rocket

-pues… me gustó mucho-dijo esta algo sonrojada recordando lo que había pasado esa tarde.

-¿si? Yo creo que debería coger un poco más de efecto, así ningun portero la podría parar…-Dijo Rocket .

Tia le miró como esa misma tarde la había mirado…

-¡pero todavía sigues con eso!-exclamó.

-¿pero no decías que te gustaba?-preguntó Rocket.

-¡NO TE ENTERAS DE NADA!- Exclamó la chica y se fue hacia su habitación. Rocket la miró un momento.

-Me encanta hacerla rabiar.-Dijo Rocket sonriendo y se fue hacia su habitación que estaba en el otro lado.

Por el pasillo, Tia iba pensativa pero pensando en nada (XD ¿nunca os ha pasado? Por que a mi si) De pronto, uno de los hombres que esa tarde la habían estado vigilando apareció tras ella y le puso un pañuelo en las vías respiratorias.

-cloroformo-pensó Tia y segundos después, se desvaneció. El segundo hombre la cargó a su espalda y desaparecieron rápidamente.

El pasillo se quedó en silencio y nadie se enteró de lo que había ocurrido.

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo!! byeee


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviws

Gracias por los reviws. A mi también me da pena que haya pocos fics de Galactik Football en español. Me gustaría que la gente a la que le gusta esta serie se animara a escribir. ¡quizá con la nueva temporada los españoles se animen!

_**CAPITULO 2**_

A la mañana siguiente, Mei despertó.

-Que malo es esto de madrugar-dijo entre bostezos. Miró la cama de su compañera. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha y estaba fría.

-Seguro que se ha quedado a dormir con Rocket…-pensó Mei tranquilamente y se puso la ropa de entrenamiento.

Solo Mei, Yuki y Thran habían llegado a la sala de entrenamiento.

-Pero que perezosa es la gente…-dijo Yuki.

-Y que lo digas, prima-contestó Ahito.

De pronto llegaron haciendo todo el escándalo del mundo D'jok y Micro-Ice.

-¡BUENOS DIAS!- Gritó Micro-ice.

-Hola guapa-dijo D'jok dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mei.

Un minuto después llegó entre bostezos Mark.

-Mira a este-dijo Micro Ice riéndose.

Mark llevaba la camiseta al revés.

Casi al mismo tiempo llegó Rocket. Mei lo miró.

-Buenos días-dijo Rocket. Se paró y observó la situación.

-¿dónde está Tia?-preguntó Rocket

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Mei-¿no ha dormido con tigo?

-Que va… Ya sabes que solo dormimos juntos los sábados y ayer era Jueves…-dijo este- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Por que tampoco estaba en nuestra habitación!-dijo Mei a la que le estaban atacando los nervios.-Rocket, Tia no ha dormido en la habitación hoy.

-¡Pero si cuando yo me fui estaba a punto de entrar!-exclamó Rocket.

-¡¿Pues donde está?!-gritó Mei.-¿La ha visto alguien?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Me voy a buscarla!-dijo Rocket-si pregunta Aarch por mi le dices que no puedo ir

Rocket salió a todo correr.

…………………………………………………

El chico abrió una, dos, tres ¡todas las puertas! Y no la encontraba. Se sentó en mitad del pasillo.

-Vale, no te pongas nervioso… Respira hondo-pensó intentando tranquilizarse.

-¡SEGURO QUE SE HA IDO A LA LUNA OBIA!-Se dijo a si mismo muy convencido. Pero de pronto la idea se borró de su mente.

-¿Cómo se va a ir sin decírmelo? ¿cuándo se ha ido si no ha dormido con Mei? ¿dónde está?-Se preguntaba mentalmente.

Entró en la habitación que compartía con Mei. Entonces, fue cuando realmente le atacó el pánico. Su cámara estaba allí.

-ella nunca sale sin su cámara de video-pensó-Ella nunca sale sin su cámara de video-se repitió aterrorizado.

Intuía que algo malo había pasado. Conocía demasiado a Tia como para saber que NUNCA se iría sin decir nada. Y mucho menos NUNCA se iría sin su cámara de video.

Rocket se sentó sobre la cama de Tia y pensó.

………………………………………

Mientras, El duro entrenamiento de Aarch se había terminado.

Los agotados jugadores salieron del holo-entrenador.

-Mei, ¿puedo hablar con tigo un momento?-le dijo el entrenador.

Mei tragó saliva. Seguro que le preguntaría donde estaban Rocket y Tia.

-Claro-dijo Mei.

-¿dónde está Tia?-

Mei miró al suelo buscando una respuesta, cosa que no sucedió.

-No lo se-dijo al final.

-¿y Rocket?-preguntó Aarch

Volvió a dirigir sus azules ojos al suelo

-No ha podido venir.-contestó.

-¿se puede saber que es más importante que el entrenamiento?-preguntó.

-buscar a su novia-pensó Mei, Negó a su entrenador con la cabeza.

-Está bien… puedes irte-dijo Aarch al final.

Tras ducharse, Mei entró en la habitación donde se encontró a Rocket Con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Mei

-No lo se… no la encuentro… y mira esto… su cámara está aquí-dijo Rocket.-Mei, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mei le puso la mano en el hombro

-no te preocupes-le dijo en voz baja.

Rocket suspiró angustiado.

………………………………………………..

D'jok, Micro-ice y Mark, recorrían las calles de Akillian.

-Mañana jugamos contra los Shadows-dijo D'jok-¡tengo ganas de patearle el trasero a Sinedd

-Vamos, hombre, a ver si va a ser Sinedd quien te lo pateé a ti-bromeó Micro-Ice

-No digas eso ni de broma-Dijo D'jok-No seas gafe.

Mark se rió.

-Eso no existe-dijo Mark

-Ya veremos-dijo D'jok

De repente Mark se tropezó.

-¿ves? Por burlarte del destino.-dijo D'jok

-jo, que metafísico-dijo Micro Ice con ojitos brillantes.

De pronto se cruzaron con los gemelos Thran y Ahito.

-¿os habéis enterado?-dijo Ahito

-¿de que?-Preguntó el curioso Micro-ice

-Mark, vas a jugar como Titular este partido.-dijo Thran

-¿cómo?-preguntó asombrado Mark

-Sí-Contestó Ahito-Tia ha desaparecido.

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Seguro que es broma ¿no?-preguntó Micro-ice, pero solo observó como los gemelos bajaban la mirada- ¿no?

-no es broma-dijo Thran con tono triste.

-¿cómo ha pasado?-preguntó D'jok

-Ni idea…-dijeron ambos gemelos.

…………………………………………..

Esa tarde, en la academia, Rocket estaba hablando con Aarch.

-cuéntame, muchacho ¿Qué te preocupa?-le preguntó.

-Verás, Aarch…-empezó Rocket- Hoy me he saltado el entrenamiento por que estaba buscando a Tia… pero… no la he encontrado…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que desde anoche… Tia está desaparecida

Aarch se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿estás seguro?-preguntó el entrenador.

Rocket asintió levemente

-vaya…-susurró Aarch-lo siento… ¿has llamado ya a sus padres?-preguntó Aarch.

-Aun no-dijo Rocket.

-¡quizá esté en casa de sus padres!-exclamó Aarch.

Rocket se fue corriendo hacia el teléfono de su habitación.

Marcó un número.

Los padres de Tia aparecieron en la pantalla.

-¿Rocket? Vaya ¿cómo estás?-preguntó amablemente el embajador.

-Bien, bueno… ¿está Tia ahí?-preguntó cortante.

-¿aquí? ¿pero no está en Akillian con tigo?-preguntó algo nervioso el embajador.

-Tia ha desaparecido-dijo Rocket

-¿mi hija ha desaparecido? ¿PERO CUANDO HA OCURRIDO ESO?-Exclamó el padre de Tia

-no sabemos nada-dijo Rocket.

El embajador bajó la mirada.

-La encontraremos-dijo Al final el embajador y la llamada se cortó.

Rocket se sentó sobre su cama y rompió a llorar.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 2. El viernes intentaré subir el próximo

Adios!!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Al día siguiente, los Snow Kids se estaban preparando para el partido amistoso con los Shadows.

-¡Bien!-dijo el entrenador-Hoy jugaremos contra los Shadows, si, es un partido amistoso, pero eso no significa que no tengáis que esforzaros al máximo.

Los Snow Kids estaban preparados. Rocket miraba con tristeza el suelo.

-¿dónde estás…?-se preguntaba mentalmente.

-Así que… ¡DEMOSTREMOS A LOS SHADOWS QUIENES SON LOS CAMPEONES DE LA GALXIA!-Gritó eufórico el entrenador.

-¡GO SOW GO! ¡GO SNOW GO!- coreaban todos los Snow kids.

Aarch puso la mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino.

-no te preocupes, muchacho, seguro que aparece.

Rocket le miró de soslayo.

Subieron a la plataforma que les conducía al campo.

-Ahito, entrarás en la segunda parte ¿vale?-dijo el entrenador.

El chico asintió.

………………………………………………

En el gran estadio de Akillian, los Shadows se enfrentaban a los Snow Kids.

-¿no os falta alguien?-rió el desagradable Sinedd.

-¿Por qué no te callas?-dijo D'jok (n/a Como el rey XD)

Sinedd hizo una mueca de odio y se dirigió a su parte del campo.

La bola se formó en mitad del campo y salió disparada.

D'jok y Sinedd saltaron emanando fluido.

Mark se hizo con la pelota, avanzó hacia el terreno de los Shadows. Una explosión de humo apareció frente a él. ¡era uno de los Shadows que le había quitado el balón.

Mark lo persiguió.

Rocket robó el balón y se la pasó a Micro-Ice, este disparó pero el portero fue rápido y se la devolvió a su equipo.

Los Shadows avanzaron hacia la portería de Yuki. El Shadow se la pasó a Sinedd que había pasado ya el medio campo. Estaba a punto de entrar en el Área. La Portera estaba concentrada como un zumo (XD) El Sinedd desapareció burlando a Mei y a Thran. En el aire disparó, La portera de los Snow Kids no pudo hacer nada y el primer tanto fue marcado por los Shadows.

D'jok apretó los puños.

-Maldita sea-masculló Aarch.

En el terreno de juego…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te fallan los reflejos?-se burlaba Sinedd.

Yuki lo mató con la mirada. Sinedd soltó una carcajada

-¡Lárgate Sinedd!-exigió Thran

Sinedd se fue haciéndole burla.

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó a su prima.

-Es difícil…-Dijo Yuki.

-Lo sé…-susurró Thran y volvió a la defensa.

Yuki se la lanzó a Rocket que se la pasó a Mark que gracias al espíritu le hizo un gran pase a Mirco-Ice que marcó el primer tanto para los Snow Kids por la escuadra derecha.

La pelota había golpeado en el ángulo, golpeó al portero y entró.

Los Snow Kids saltaban de alegría.

Sinedd los miraba con furia. D'jok le dio una palmadita a Micro-Ice en la espalda.

-¡muy bien!-Exclamó.

…………………………………………………..

Había acabado el primer tiempo con un empate a uno. En los vestuarios, Yuki respiraba tranquila al pensar que la sustituiría Ahito.

Aarch irrumpió en la habitación.

-Lo estáis haciendo bien, pero necesito que os paséis más la pelota-exigió.

-Como quieras…-dijo D'jok.

Rocket no estaba concentrado para nada, estaba triste, cansado y no aguantaría el segundo tiempo.

-Venga, campeón-le dijo Mark al capitán dándole un golpe en el hombro.-Lo estás haciendo genial.

Rocket le miró un instante para bajar la mirada al suelo.

-Ahito, prepárate, que te toca.-dijo Aarch.

-5 minutos para continuar-se escuchaba por el megáfono.

Los Snow Kids se dirigieron al terreno de juego. Yuki se quedó en el vestuario.

-Suerte-Gritó.

………………………………………………………..

En el terreno de juego, ambos equipos perdían rápidamente la posesión del balón.

Mark se la pasó a Rocket, Sinedd la interceptó, Mei se la quitó a Sinedd. La chica se la pasó a Thran que la mandó a la otra punta del campo donde Rocket la recibió, se la pasó a Mark. En un preciso Tiro, la recibió D'jok, y Disparó con toda la potencia que su cuerpo le permitió. El portero paró el balón, pero la fuerza del impactó lo metió en la portería.

El balón se desintegró en sus manos.

-¡YA VAN 2!-gritó Micro-Ice mientras el marcador marcaba 2-1 a favor de los Snow-kids

Sinedd en un ataque de furia, Saltó más alto que D'jok y avanzó el solo con el balón en los pies, pasó emanando la Niebla Tóxica, el fluido de los Shadows hasta el área, Mei y Thran salieron a su encuentro, pero Sinedd pasó entre ellos dejándolos mareados por que aspiraron el tóxico fluido. Sinedd con toda su fuerza fue a disparar, pero en ese momento, el balón se desintegró en su pie.

El partido había terminado.

Los Snow Kids saltaban de Alegría.

En el vestuario, Aarch Saltaba también de felicidad abrazado a Clamp y a Dame Simbai. Yuki sonreía.

Sinedd gritó furioso. D'jok le hizo a Sinedd la v de la victoria con los dedos.

Un rato después, en la academia, Aarch lo celebraba con sus alumnos. ¡YA VERÉIS! ¡EN CUANTO EMPIEZE LA COMPETICIÓN DENTRO DE UN MES GANAREMOS!-gritaba el entrenador y si el entrenador gritaba, los Snow-Kids gritaban más aun. Todos excepto Rocket.

-¿dónde vas?-preguntó Mei

-Estoy cansado-comenzó-me voy a dormir.

Rocket salió de la sala, recorrió el pasillo arrastrando los pies y entró en su habitación. Miró el calendario. Era sábado.

Una enorme angustia le invadió el cuerpo.

-Los sábados siempre dormíamos juntos-pensó Rocket. Miró a un lado. Se encontró una carta sobre la cama.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó.-¿será de Tia?

Rocket abrió la carta a la velocidad de la luz. Observó la carta.

Efectivamente, Rocket conocía esa caligrafía tan redondeada.

Era una carta de Tia. Al chico le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Comenzó a leer.

_Hola_

_Como podréis apreciar, ya no estoy con vosotros. No me busquéis porque me he ido. Estoy harta de vosotros. Frenáis mi talento._

_Estoy harta del payaso de Micro-Ice y sus chistes malos, harta de Mei y su estupidez, Harta de D'jok y su prepotencia, Harta de ti, Rocket, y de tus celos._

_Por eso, me despido de vosotros con esta carta, pues me ha salido algo mucho mejor que los patéticos Snow-Kids. _

_Y os repito_

_No quiero que me busquéis, no quiero veros más._

_Tendréis noticias de mi por otros medios_

_Tia._

El papel se le escapó entre los dedos. Le había hecho mucho daño, pero realmente, era la letra de Tia. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

Ella, la chica que él idolatraba se había ido. ¿había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo estar enamorada de él? Y si era así ¿era tan cruel? Miles de preguntas recorrieron su mente. Él no era celoso, pero si había un chico cerca de ella, simplemente hacía notar que ella tenía novio. Pero nunca la culpó porque se le acercaran otros chicos.

Cientos de preguntas recorrieron su mente. Pero la más notable fue el "¿por qué?"

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Pensé que escribiría el viernes, pero no podía esperar tanto. No se me da muy bien escribir escenas de fútbol XD

Byee


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Rocket releía la carta intentando explicar tal comportamiento por parte de Tia.

No le encajaba nada. Nunca les diría eso. Nunca se había quejado. Él pensaba que aquí era feliz. Que con él era feliz… pero parecía equivocarse.

Al día siguiente, la carta había pasado por toda la academia.

Todos comenzaron a formar un cierto odio hacia la chica.

Ese día, Rocket estaba ausente, pensando…

Mei se acercó a él.

-es la letra de Tia- Comenzó la castaña-pero la que lo ha escrito seguro que no es ella. Esas palabras jamás saldrían de su boca.

-¿Qué otra explicación le das, Mei? Es su letra… nadie puede imitar la letra de otra persona con tanta precisión.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-¿y si la han raptado? ¿y si le han obligado a escribir todas esas burradas sobre nosotros?

Rocket la miró. No había pensado en eso. Su corazón dio un respingo. Simplemente tenía que esperar a que ofrecieran algo por ella. Él lo pagaría y se la devolverían sana y salva. Pero no todo era tan sencillo…

Rocket suspiró.

-Esto…-Micro-Ice se asomó un poco por la puerta-No se si deciros que vengáis a ver esto…-dijo algo preocupado el chico.

Rocket y Mei salieron corriendo hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba la holo-televisión.

-parece que este año hay una gran novedad ¿verdad, Nork?- Decía la reportera Callye Mistic.

-Así es, Callye. Parece que el nuevo equipo ha entrado con fuerza en el primer amistoso. ¡ellos son los Demonios de la Luna!-Sus jugadores tienen un gran historial-dijo el presentador.

-Ahora conozcamos a sus jugadores-dijo Callye Mistic

En la pantalla salió un chico de unos 12 años, Gordito, con un uniforme negro y unos guantes de portero. En el centro de la camiseta, había dibujado un círculo blanco.

-Este jovencito, es el mejor portero del mundo. Nunca ¡jamás! Le han marcado un gol. Su nombre es Jak's y guardará la portería.

-En la defensa-continuó Nork- Se encuentra Dallash- En la pantalla apareció un chico de pelo rubio, peinado hacia arriba. Tenía varios Pearcings en la boca que enganchaban con una cadena a los de la oreja.

-Dallash defenderá junto con Aori-En la pantalla apareció una chica morena, de ojos claros como los de Dallash.

-En el ataque se encuentran Allan y Shena (XD no se me ocurría otro nombre)- el primero, Tenía el pelo morado y no se le veían los ojos. La chica de su lado Tenía el pelo oscuro y azulado pero sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso.

-En el centro del campo, se encuentra el capitán Natrang.-

Un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos grises aparecía en imagen. Y a su lado está la campeona Tia la Ex-jugadora de los Snow-kids.-Dijo Nork. Todos los del equipo vestían totalmente de negro, excepto el círculo en la parte frontal de la camiseta y en la trasera.

Cuando Tia apareció en la pantalla, todos se quedaron mudos.

-ahora entiendo…-pensó Rocket recordando esas duras palabras de la carta _me ha salido algo mucho mejor que los patéticos Snow-Kids. _

Todos se quedaron horrorizados.

-¡estas son escenas de su primer partido contra las Rykers.!-Exclamó Callye.

El centrocampista Natrang avanzaba con la pelota. Una Ryker salió a su paso, se la pasó a Tia. Tia a la delantera Shena. La chica estaba dentro del área. La de los Demonios de la Luna emitía un fluido brillante como la luz de la luna. La Ryker miró a la joven. Nadie supo lo que pasó, pero la joven de los Demonios no se había movido y la Ryker estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. La de los Demonios disparó débilmente y la pelota entró sin problemas.

-¿que clase de truco utilizan?-preguntó Mark.

-no me puedo creer que hayan tumbado a Kernor sin mover un dedo…

Rocket se quedó boquiabierto.

Aarch también lo había visto todo. El entrenador tenía una expresión horrorizada.

Apagaron la televisión. Ya era muy tarde. Todos se fueron a dormir. Rocket se metió en la cama.

-Al menos, ya se donde está-pensó tristemente.

Cerró los ojos dejando que le inundara el recuerdo del anterior sábado.

_Ambos estaban tirados en la cama mirando al techo. Tia llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes muy corta que dejaba ver su ombligo y unos pantalones cortos de chándal. Rocket unos pantalones cortos y una manga corta._

_-Rocket-empezó la chica girándose para mirarle a los ojos- ¿si te escogiera cualquier gran equipo de la galaxia para jugar, irías?_

_El chico sonrió y rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos._

_-Claro que no-Dijo el chico en un susurro.-¿dejarte aquí? ¿dejar el equipo? Nunca-el "nunca" se lo susurró a la chica al oído provocándole un escalofrío. Rocket lo notó y sonrió cerró los ojos un momento, y de pronto, notó los labios de su novia contra los suyo en un dulce besos. Rocket no dudó en corresponderla. Cuando se separaron, a la chica de la cara de ángel se le notaba cierto rubor en sus mejillas._

_-¿y tú?-preguntó Rocket- ¿te Irías?_

_La chica se puso sobre él y le aprisionó las manos. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró: "nunca" _

Nunca, Nunca, Nunca… la palabra rebotaba en los sueños de Rocket. Se escuchaba como un eco que desapareció cuando los rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana. Ya era de día y el entrenamiento iba a comenzar.

Tras el entrenamiento, Clamp había quedado con su colega Sony Blackborns para contarle lo de Tia.

-Esto es muy raro, Sony…-dijo Clamp

-Apuesto lo que tú quieras que Bleylok tiene algo que ver en esto-Dijo el líder de los piratas.

-Sabía que estaba vivo-susurró Clamp.

-No te preocupes- Sony se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado- Yo y mis hombres investigaremos el caso.

-Gracias, Sony-dijo Clamp. Sony le hizo un gesto con las manos y se fue.

………………………………………………

-Me parece increíble lo que ha hecho Tia-comentó D'jok

-Lo que a mi me parece increíble, es como esa chica tumbó a la Ryker sin mover ni un dedo-dijo Mei

-Igual a la Ryker le dolía el estómago-Rió D'jok

Mei lo miró de soslayo

-que infantil puedes llegar a ser cuando quieres-dijo Mei dándole un suave golpe en la nuca (colleja de toda la vida XD)

-¡auch!-se quejó D'jok

D'jok empezó a perseguir a Mei la que gritaba como si la fueran a matar.

…………………………………………..

Aarch se encontraba en el despacho de Adim.

-Hola, Adim.-Empezó el entrenador- Quería decirte, que el próximo partido que organices, sea contra los Demonios de la Luna…

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO. MAÑANA MÁS Y MEJOR.

BYE!!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Rocket sacó varios papeles y un bolígrafo. Se sentó sobre su cama y reunió valor.

-Soy el capitán-se dijo-Tengo que hacerlo.

Encendió la tele y puso el partido de las Rykers contra los Demonios de La Luna.

Rocket comenzó a pasar imágenes. Lo paró en un primer plano de Tia. Este sonrío embobado. Cuando volvió de la inopia, comenzó a escribir.

La delantera, Shena, se la pasó a Tia. Tia dio un acrobático salto y se la pasó a Natrang. El chico progresaba hacia a portería. La defensa de las Rykers se tiró al suelo retorciéndose tal como había visto hacerlo a Kernor en las imágenes del día anterior.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-se preguntó.

Rocket repasó varias imágenes.

Las Rykers se hicieron con el balón. Atravesaron el centro del campo. Cuando llegó a la defensa de los Demonios, la Ryker no pudo proseguir, pues Se tiró al suelo y se retorció de dolor. Los demonios se la quitaron.

Rocket apagó la tele.

-Claro…-dijo Rocket-ahora lo veo.

……………………………………………………

Tras un rato, todos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento.

-Preparad vuestras maletas, nos vamos a la luna Obia-dijo Aarch.

-¿la Luna Obia?-pensó Rocket- ¿los Demonios de la Luna son de Obia?-suspiró tristemente.

Un rato después, todos estaban en la nave. Mei y D'jok hacían manitas y se susurraban cosas al oído seguidas de risitas de parte de los dos. Micro Ice, Yuki, Mark y Thran jugaban a los videojuegos. Ahito dormía profundamente.

Rocket cerró los ojos. Si estuviera Tia… Si estuviera…

Rocket se puso a recordar.

Flash Back

_Tia estaba sentada a su lado. Aun faltaba mucho camino por recorrer. El viaje se hacía largo y aburrido. Tia se levantó y le ayudó a levantare. Se fueron a una especie de sala donde estaban solos. Nadie, excepto Mei, se dio cuenta de que se habían ido._

_Tia abrazó a Rocket por la cintura. _

_-vaya rollo de viaje-empezó Tia acercándose a su cuerpo.-lo único que lo hace entretenido, es estar junto a ti._

_La chica le dio un beso en el cuello._

_-Para…-le suplicó el chico. Le gustaba demasiado._

_Tia sonrió. _

_-Rocket. ¿desde cuándo eres tan tímido?-le preguntó entre risas la chica._

_-no se… es que pensar que Micro-ice, D'jok o mi tío nos pueden pillar… no se, sería embarazoso ¿no crees?-preguntó._

_-quizá.- Tia se separó de Rocket y miró por la ventana. _

_Rocket miró a la chica. La luz de las estrellas le daba un brillo especial en los ojos. La abrazó fuertemente. _

_-La luna me recuerda a ti-dijo suavemente._

_-¿y eso? ¿a que viene?_

_-no lo se, pero es así._

_Tia sonrió. Aarch abrió la puerta._

_-¿Qué hacéis los dos SOLOS aquí?-preguntó el entrenador. Evidentemente, él sabía que hacían SOLOS los dos._

_-Mirar la luna, tío, mirar la luna.-Dijo Rocket sin apartar su vista de Tia._

De pronto algo le despertó.

-venga, chicos, arriba que ya hemos llegado-Dijo el entrenador.

Rocket se frotó los ojos vagamente. Acababan de llegar a la Luna Obia.

Al chico se le pasó por la mente el día en que los padres de Tia le llamaron por que querían conocerle mejor.

………………………………………………..

Cuando tras un rato bajaron de la nave y se fueron a un hotel, Mei entró en la habitación de Rocket

-¿vienes a ver esto?

-está bien-dijo Rocket. La verdad es que no tenía ganas, y Tia ya se lo había enseñado, pero no se iba a quedar ahí dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Mei sonrió.

……………………………………

Todos los Snow Kids caminaban por la calle. Rocket andaba despistado y mirando al suelo.

-¿visteis lo que le hicieron a las Rykers? ¡Y ESO QUE ERAN LAS RYKERS! –Exclamó D'jok.- Imagina que fuéramos nosotros…

-pero Tia juega distinto… no se…-Thran se quedó callado de repente.

-hablando de la reina de roma…-dijo Micro Ice con la boca abierta.

Rocket alzó la mirada.

Sus rivales estaban sentados en un banco cercano. Todos vestían igual. Los chicos con una sudadera blanca y un pantalón negro y las chicas, con una minifalda negra y una camisa blanca (jo, me cuesta imaginar a Tia así…)

Rocket la miró de arriba abajo.

Los demonios de la Luna les dedicaron una mirada maligna. Realmente, parecían demonios.

Se levantaron y pasaron al lado de los Snow-Kids como si nada hubiera pasado. Natrang empujó con el hombro a Rocket en señal de provocación, pero Rocket estaba demasiado conmocionado como para darse cuenta. Los Demonios desaparecieron.

-¡ESPERA TIA! ¡TENGO QUE DECIRTE UNAS PALABRITAS!-gritó Micro-Ice. Pero era tarde, Tia estaba ya lejos como para oírle.

……………………………………………………………..

Sony y su pandilla de piratas, se había colado en la sede de Técnoid, avanzaron discretamente hacia una sala.

-bien-dijo Sony-sácalo.

Arti sacó una especie de antena y unos auriculares.

Sony se puso los auriculares.

-¡ahora lo entiendo todo!-Dijo tras escuchar un rato. –Esto es más serio de lo que creíamos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO. BUENO MAÑANA EL ÚLTIMO XD ya, es que la historia es corta, pero cuando la acabe, escribiré otra XD

byeeeee


	6. Chapter 6

bueno, este es el último capitulo XD espero que os guste

bueno, este es el último capitulo XD espero que os guste!!

**Capitulo 6**

En el vestuario de los Snow-Kids.

-Escuchadme, por favor-Rogó el capitán de los Snow-Kids

Todos le prestaron atención.

-Para ganar a este equipo, el truco es no mirarles a los ojos.-soltó de pronto Rocket.

-¿por qué?-se oyó preguntar a varias personas.

-porque tras repasar varios videos, he llegado a la conclusión que tras cruzar miradas con ellos, los jugadores caen al suelo y se retuercen.

-entonces era eso ¿no?-preguntó Micro-ice-¿entonces como jugamos?

-con mirarles las piernas vale.

-¡GO SNOW GO!-gritó de pronto Mei. A la que se le unieron todos.

Todos subieron al terreno de juego. El campo era un auténtico santuario. Fuera del terreno de juego había estatuas y el campo estaba únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Los jugadores tenían la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Cada uno se colocó en su posición.

El balón se formó en el suelo.

D'jok y Allan comenzaron a acumular fluido a su alrededor. El espíritu de Akillian contra la Luz de Luna de Obia.

Ambos saltaron. Allan se hizo con la pelota. Se la pasó a Natrang, el chico del pelo plateado. Avanzaba. Los Snow Kids se fijaban en sus pies, pero eso les hacía jugar más lento. Natrang se la pasó a Tia. Rocket fue a entrarle. Pero paró justo frente a ella. Ella también se había parado. Tía tenía el balón. Poco a poco la mirada de Rocket fue subiendo. Recorrió el cuerpo de la chica hasta posarse en sus ojos.

-¡ROCKET NOOO!-gritó D'jok.

Era tarde. Pronto todo comenzó a desaparecer. Para Rocket solo estaban él y Tia. Pronto Tia comenzó a desaparecer y solo quedó el brillo de sus ojos, también acabó desapareciendo. Rocket estaba rodeado de oscuridad. De pronto una serpiente comenzó a treparle por el cuerpo rodeándolo. La serpiente se transformó en una cadena que envolvía el cuerpo de Rocket y le oprimía. De repente sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago.

Cuando volvió a la realidad estaba tirado en el suelo.

-e-espera-consiguió articular, pero era tarde. Tia se había ido ya.

Disparó y Ahito no pudo pararla. El primer tanto fue para los demonios.

Rocket se levantó con ayuda de Mark

-¿estás bien?-preguntó

-no.

D'jok se hizo con la pelota. Avanzó sin interrupción. Los demonios no le alcanzaban.

-a ver si este portero es tan invencible-pensó.

Disparó. Jak's , que estaba al otro lado de la portería estiró el brazo y agarró el balón.

D'jok se quedó alucinando. ¿era de goma?

Jak's le devolvió el balón a su equipo.

…………………………………………………………..

En la base de Tecnoid, Los piratas luchaban contra los robots.

-¡MALDITO BLEILOK! ¡DÉJALES EN PAZ!-gritó Sony.

-jajaja, nunca ¡gracias a ellos, conseguiré que los Snow Kids acaben muy mal.

Sony apretó los dientes. Había trozos de Robots por el suelo. Tres robots y Bleylok estaban en una habitación con los piratas rodeados.

-¿y ahora qué?-preguntó Arti.

-¡ahora esto!-gritó Sony.

Sony empujó a un robot y le arrancó la pistola del brazo. Disparó contra otro robot mientras Arti, Benet y Corso se encargaban de otro robot.

-¿y ahora qué, Bleylok?-preguntó Sony.

Bleylok dio un paso atrás.

De pronto, Bleylok sacó una pistola, pero le temblaba el pulso.

-¡Arti!-dijo Sony.

El joven pirata le quitó la pistola y lo amordazó.

-A ver… ahora me vas a decir a que le tengo que dar para que se anule el control mental sobre los Demonios de la Luna.

-¡nunca te lo diré!-

-Arti…-el pirata apretó la cuerda más fuerte.

-¡está bien! Tienes que girar la palanca.

………………………………………………………….

En el campo, los Snow Kids estaban agotados.

D'jok perseguía a Natrang. Se dirigía a la portería de Ahito. Fue a disparar cuando de pronto…

Natrang se tiró al suelo gritando y con las manos en la cabeza.

Todos los Demonios estaban así.

-¡Tia!-exclamó Rocket. Iba a salir a socorrerla cuando Mark le paró.

-¡espera a ver que pasa!-dijo Mark.

Los demonios habían perdido el conocimiento. Natrang se levantó.

-uf… que dolor de cabeza-se quejó. Miró a su alrededor.

-¡TIA!-exclamó el chico del pelo plateado.

Rocket venía corriendo por un lado y Natrang por el otro. Tia se estaba despertando.

Rocket estaba a punto de abrazar a Tia cuando Natrang le empujó y abrazó a Tia.

Rocket estaba sentado en el suelo.

-¡Tia, Que susto! ¿pero que haces aquí?-dijo besándole la mejilla y sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¡Natrang!- exclamó Tia contestando al abrazo.

Rocket se acercó lentamente.

-Esto… Tia… ¿quién es este?-preguntó señalando con el dedo al chico que aun seguía abrazándola.

-¡es mi primo Natrang!-exclamó Tia.

-¿QUEEE?-dijo Rocket que se había puesto algo celoso.

-es mi primo…-Tia miró a la portería.-¡JAK'S!- Empujó a Natrang que cayó al suelo y se fue a donde el gordito portero.

-jak's ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Tia abrazando al poertero.

-Me duele la cabeza.

Tia sonrió.

-a si que… ¿tu eres Rocket?-peguntó Natrang.

-Si, soy el novio de Tia.-dijo Rocket- ¿y aquel quien es?

-es primo nuestro también. Bueno… en realidad, no se que hago aquí, pero todos estos son nuestros primos. –dijo Natrang señalando a el equipo entero de los Demonios de la Luna.

Rocket se quedó con la boca abierta.

…………………………………………………………..

Tras haber salido ya del partido, que ganaron los Snow-Kids por que se rindieron los Demonios, Tia se despidió de sus primos.

-Creo, que ahora es el momento sentimental-dijo Micro-Ice entre risas al ver como se miraban Tia y Rocket.

-Creo que sí- Dijo D'jok empujando levemente a Micro-ice y a Mei.

Todos se fueron dejando solos a Rocket y a Tia.

-Rocket… te juro que no me acuerdo de nada. Yo solo volvía a mi habitación y… -no pudo seguir por que su compañero le estaba besando. Tia lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Ya se que no ha sido culpa tuya.-le susurró al oído.

Tia se estremeció. No le gustaba que hiciera eso.

-menos mal que has vuelto-dijo Rocket abrazando fuertemente a su novia.

-¿es que me he ido?-dijo Tia aun confusa.

Rocket sonrió.

-no importa-dijo Rocket- bueno sí importa una cosa-dijo el chico separándose de ella bruscamente.

-¿tú crees que yo sea celoso?-preguntó Rocket de brazos cruzados

-pues…. No-dijo Tia

-¡te lo has pensado!

-no me lo he pensado-dijo Tia

-¡has tardado en decirlo!-

Tia no pudo evitar reírse del comportamiento tan infantil de su novio.

Rocket la agarró.

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo esta con un falso enfado.

Rocket la subió a su espalda.

-Rocket… ¿sabes que día es hoy?-preguntó la chica.

-Martes-contestó

-¿Por qué no lo convertimos en un sábado?-dijo Tia riendo.

-Claro-dijo Rocket que ya sabía por donde iban los tiros.

-a las 12-dijo la chica y se quedó dormida en su espalda.

Esa noche iba a ser muy agitada para dos de los Snow Kids…

Fin


End file.
